


The Heist

by MeganBenoit



Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: #SorryNotSorry, Achievement Hunter Heists, Brief Mention of Lindsay, Character Death, GTAV - Freeform, Gen, Heist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganBenoit/pseuds/MeganBenoit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A literary take of the events that took place during Rooster Teeth's The Heist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heist

The brilliant white light enveloped the room, illuminating the faces of five men and one woman. The first, his eyes hooded with exhaustion and his skin blushed with alcoholism stood before them. He merely watched, the corner of his mouth twitching up into a smile, causing his mustache to tug up. A growing sense of unease filled the room, which was finally broken by a young man with a mop of curly hair.

“What’re we doin’ here, boss?” The young man asked, fixing his glasses as he leaned against the couch cushions. He was the boldest, after all, and although terrified by his boss, he continued on. “We never meet up for this type of shit – what’s the deal?”

Their boss, Geoff Ramsey, grinned at this, flashing his pearly whites. “I’m so glad you asked, Michael. You see, I thought we’d do a little team-building exercise.” He spoke calmly, though his voice held dignity and power. “You boys have worked under me for what… 6 years? And not once have we fought as a team.” He hooked his hands behind his back, watching their expressions. “I say we invoke some more fear into San Andreas and rob the Maze Bank.”

At this, the woman known simply as ‘Jack’, stood up. 

“You can’t possibly be serious, Geoff.” She exclaimed, her eyes narrowing at the moustached man as she crossed her arms. “We barely function as a mafia when we’re not working together. What makes you think we can fuckin’ rob the most secure bank in all of Los Santos?” She shook her head, her red hair falling in her eyes as she stood with defiant demeanor.

“Because, dear Jack, we have a plan, unlike most of our ‘missions.” Geoff responded with a wry grin, and turned to look at a weathered white board. On it, was a map.

“This,” Geoff started, pointing at the map, “Is Los Santos – we’re all familiar with it, correct?”

One man, with obnoxious shades that were certainly not needed indoors, scoffed. “Well, seeing as we bloody live there, I certainly hope we know it, you oaf.” He laughed, his voice heavy with an English accent. 

Geoff fumed, his already red face blushing darker. “Shut up, Gavin. You don’t want a repeat of last time you disrespected me, do you?” He threatened, ignoring the Brit’s squawk of protest as Michael punched him in the arm. “Anyways, this is a six person job. That’s why I have you all here. And, whether you like it or not, we’re gonna work as a team and get this fucking done.”

Quiet murmurings swept the room, along with the distant sound of Los Santos’ streets. The light bulb illuminating the room flickered as cars drove by, adding the scent of gasoline to the already pungent smell of the room. All were still as the rest of the crew pondered the possibility of robbing the fucking Maze Bank.

“No complaints? Good.” Geoff took out a bright red felt, encircling a spot on the map. “This, my boys, is Maze Bank. Gavin and I are-“

“PLAN G!” the Brit exclaimed, pumping a fist into the air.

Geoff chuckled, smoothing back his oily hair. As much as he hated the lad, there was something about Gavin’s enthusiasm that Geoff admired. “Yes… Plan G is gonna rob the joint. Ray,” He pointed over at a young Puerto Rican with unkempt hair, a purple hoodie pulled over his head. “Everyone knows you’re our best shot. You’re our sniper.” Ray nodded silently, not making a noise as he stood up to go get his pink Barrett 50Cal. 

“BMVagabond…” He listed on, turning to look at the masked man. He was tall, broad and almost creepily casual as he stood in the corner, playing with his pistol. No one knew his real name, and BMVagabond preferred it that way. “You’re our boat guy. Not exactly your expertise, but you’re a decent driver.”  
The man nodded in approval, the skull mask that surrounded his face glistening black. “Nautical… I love it.” His voice was deep, although slightly muffled.

“… Jack, you’re our main get-away artist. You’re our best driver, obviously, and you need to get Plan G out of the Maze Bank fast. We’ll need an unmarked vehicle – Get a SUV or something; make sure it has blacked out windows.” 

The redhead nodded, biting her lip as she pulled out her laptop. “I’ll talk to Lindsay about getting the truck fixed up.” Jack responded as she started to swiftly type.

“Top bananas. Now, Michael,” Geoff grinned, turning to look at the curly haired man, who, surprisingly, had stayed silent whilst his boss was talking. “You, my boy, get to blow shit up.”

Michael laughed, pumping the air with his fist. “Wild Card, baby!” He grinned, leaning back against the couch contently. “This is gonna be wicked.”

Geoff shook his head exasperatingly, fixing his moustache. “Now, before we get into the actual ‘effin plan, here’s our codenames; I’m Alpha One. BMVagabond is Alpha Two. Bravo One is Jack. Bravo Two is Gavin. Michael is Charlie One, and Ray is Charlie Two.” He announced, writing it down on the whiteboard. “Is it all clear? Good. Now to explain the Heist.”

“Jack, Gavin and I will ride up to the bank in an unsuspecting black SUV, with Ray on a nearby building prepared to shoot the cops if they come. Gavin and I will get into the Bank, and kill everyone. No one gets out alive. No prisoners.”

BMVagabond chuckled, leaning back against the wall and resting the back of his head on his hands. “Sounds good to me.”

“Maybe we should kill the buggers’ families too, just to be on the safe side.” Michael laughed, his eyes hard and dull.

“Now, Jack’s job is to plant sticky bombs on the outside of the bank. This’ll hopefully cause an explosion that’ll confuse the cops.” He paused, scribbling it down on the whiteboard. “Once Gavin and I have got the money, we and Jack are gonna drive down to Power Street where Michael is gonna be waiting in a large vehicle – like a bus or something. He’ll pull forward when we enter Power Street, blocking the entrance from the cops. BMVagabond will be in an identical car, and I’ll hop in with him. Gavin and Jack will take the other. BMVagabond and I will make our escape, and Michael will go back to Main Street and blow up the truck along with any cops there.”

The crew nodded along with Geoff’s words, although most seemed uneasy with the whole plan. But, Geoff was their boss, and disobeying him meant lethal response.

“… Then, Ray will get out of his position, and he and Michael will ride off to Mount Chilliad via the Bradic Pass on a motorcycle we’ll have prepared. Jack and Gavin will take the Ratton Canyon. Finally BMVagabond and I go to Puerto el Sol, and take a boat to the Lumberyard, where we too will approach Mount Chilliad.” Geoff took a breath. “Then we’ll meet at the Peak, split the cash, and go our separate ways.”

Silence filled the room for a few moments, most contemplating the possibility of their demise, before it was broken by Gavin. “This is bloody exciting!” He squealed, practically vibrating with enthusiasm.   
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“3, 2, 1… HEIST!” Geoff yelled through the intercom, and the team sprang into action.

Ray, from the rooftop next door, looked down as Geoff and Gavin entered the Maze Bank. Taking deep breaths to calm himself, he aimed his Barrett 50Cal and closed one eye. The effects of marijuana had already overtaken him, and he felt the usual feeling of serene tranquility fill his mind. All the yammering of his crew members were but distant noises as he brought a woman, looking to be in her mid-forties, into his line of sight.

“Give us the money!” The Brit’s voice rang, causing Ray to come out of his reverie. 

“Put the money in the bag you son of a-“The slurred voice was cut off quickly as the stern voice of Michael filled Ray’s ears.

“Charlie Two, kill ‘er.” With cold determination in his eyes, there was too be no witnesses after all, Ray let the shot run true and watched as the woman crumbled to the ground with a sickening crunch. A small pool of blood surrounded her skull, which Ray hardly noticed as he aimed his next shot.

“LEG IT!” Gavin’s voice screeched as other shots rang. Geoff and the Brit quickly ran from the bank, and Ray jumped down from his building.   
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
“Let’s fuckin’ blow up the place!” Michael yelled into the intercom, and soon a fiery explosion encompassed the sky as Jack brought the Maze Bank to the ground.  
Jack watched with morbid fascination at the crumbling tower, her face muddied with gun powder and ash. Screams filled her ears as she held another sticky-bomb in her hand, immense power surging through her body. “It’s beautiful…” But, as the screeching of her comrades (mostly Gavin) filled her intercom, she sprung back into action. Flinging the last of the bombs into the burning building, she turned and ran to meet up with Geoff and Gavin in the truck.

Gavin was shaking, his eyes wide with ecstasy. “We bleedin’ did it. We bleedin’ did it! We robbed the Maze Bank and survived!”

“Not yet, we haven’t, mate.” Geoff hushed, pushing Gavin along quickly and into the car. “Bravo One, floor it. Get us into the alleyway.”

Pressing the pedal down as far as it could go, Jack surged off down the street, heading into the alleyway where she knew Michael and BMVagabond were waiting. Adrenaline and endorphins rushed through her veins as she pulled in, and jumped out of the truck. A brilliant light shone down at her, and she yelped to the others.

“We’ve got a chopper, boys!” 

“Shit, I did not plan for a chopper!” Geoff’s voice cracked, as he tried to calm down Gavin. “Quick, Gav, get into the truck!”

With eyes as wide as humanly possible, the young Brit started sprinting. Bullets ran down around him, both friendly and not, and the boy’s heart pounded in his ears. “Oh, god. Oh, god. Oh, lord. Bollocks-“

“BRAVO TWO IS DOWN! I REPEAT: BRAVO TWO IS DOWN!” Jack’s voice yelled through the deafening downpour of bullets. “Jesus Christ, Gav, you idiot…” But then was not the time to mourn as the rest of the crew sprinted to find safety.

Jack watched as Michael jumped onto the back of Ray’s bike after exploding his bus, and ran to join Geoff in the truck. Tears started to flow down as she ducked and weaved away from the cop’s bullets, before – darkness.   
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
“YOU FUCKING KILLED HER!” Ray yelled, breaking his usual quiet demeanor. His knuckles turned white as he tightened his grip on the handle bars of his bike, and resisted the impending urge to throttle the man behind him. 

“I DIDN’T FUCKIN’ KNOW, I THOUGHT SHE WAS A COP, I-“ Sobs started to rack Michael’s body as he realized what he’d done. “Oh god… I killed her…” He readjusted his intercom. “Bravo One is down. I repeat: Bravo One is down.” His voice was choked, practically non-existent, but the others certainly heard what he said.

A screaming match soon occurred, but the young Puerto Rican driving the bike tuned out most of it, focusing on getting the two of them the hell out of there.

“OKAY, IT TOTALLY WASN’T MY FAULT! SHE GOT IN MY WAY!” That was Michael’s voice – Ray could hear it yelling right in his ear. “I DIDN’T DO NOTHIN’!”

“YES YOU DID, YOU IDIOT. OH GOD HELP ME, WHEN I GET AHOLD OF YOU-“

Their boss’s voice was drowned out as metal hitting metal filled Ray and Michael’s ears. Flying over the handle bars of the bike, the duo fell to the ground in a heap, limbs twisting as the imposing figures of the Los Santos Police Department obstructed their view. Michael scampered back, while Ray watched the cops in shock, his eyes wide with fear.

“Don’t shoot – Please, we surren-“  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“Charlie Team? Hello?!” Geoff yelped as he, along with BMVagabond, bounded down the Los Santos water in their boat. “Shit – Where are they? Charlie Team?”

“It’s just the two of us now, boss…” BMVagabond spoke, a low chuckle muffled beneath his mask. 

“I guess so. Let’s just get to the Peak so we can split the cash.” Geoff responded, attempting to keep his voice indifferent and calm, and he stared out into the ocean.

Soon enough, however, the boat stopped.

“Why the hell are we stopped?” Geoff inquired, his brow furrowing.

“I mean, there doesn’t really have to be two of us, now does there?” the masked man’s voice purred, as he brought out his pistol and pressed it against Geoff’s skull.

“Oh, no you don’t-“

A sickening crack vibrated in BMVagabond’s ears as he watched his boss crumble to the floor of the boat. Blood sprayed, coating the boat in a thick layer of crimson.  
The masked man soon began to laugh, the noise so terrifying that it couldn’t be human. He fell against the seat of the boat, grabbing his gut in pure hysteria as tears came to his eyes. Tightening his grip on his bloodied pistol, he brought it up to meet his temple.

“Long live the Vagabond.” 

Then a laugh, then a shot, then silence.


End file.
